Ronda Trese
Ronda Trese''' (''Thirteen Patrol, whose known as '''''Ronda 13) was the flagship late night news program broadcast by the government-sequestred network IBC under the Media ng Bayan in the Philippines. The late-night newscast anchored by Jess Caduco and Czarinah Lusuegro. It is aired from Monday to Friday from 11:15 p.m. to 11:45 p.m. (PST). Viewers sending their reaction through text messaging send reactions on news through Twitter and Facebook and read by the anchors each news items, thus surveillance for comprehensive in independent journalism of news delivery making Ronda Trese more interactive. It can be heard simultaneously on radio through DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 in Mega Manila, its television counterpart DZTV TeleTrese, IBC News Network and its provincial radio stations based in Iloilo, Roxas and Kalibo, Aklan, with several Radyo Budyong stations nationwide. It is also aired internationally via Global IBC and INN International. About the show 'Miranda-Castro-Mercado era' The newscast premiered in June 5, 2000 as a replacement for IBC Balita Ngayon. This was first anchored by the return of veteran newsman Elmer Mercado and former Express Balita anchors Ida Miranda Castro. In February 8, 2002, the newscast ceased airing and replaced by the new late-night newscast IBC News Tonight with the news anchor Anthony Pangilinan. 'Caduco-Eigenmann-Morales era' Ronda Trese return to air on June 20, 2011 replacing IBC News Tonight. It was anchored by Jess Caduco, Cathy Eigenmann and former Express Balita anchor Jake Morales. The new theme is composed by Jimmy Antiporda and the new logo got a banner news program. The newscast is known for its Palaro Hotline segment, where anchor Jake Morales tries to enlisted the help of Viva Sports to provide the sports news that are sent to them either via email or text messaging. The newly based slogan Ang Balita para sa Pilipino! which literally means The News for the Filipino was used to starting of the newscast. On August 8, 2011, together with Express Balita and IBC Headliners, the newscast were adopted the new graphics, title card and the new opening billboard while shows the timecheck of the news ticker. The international broadcasts in 2011 through Global IBC, Ronda Trese became the first Philippine newscast to be broadcast overseas through expanded reach and the live web streaming on its official webpage. 'Caduco-Eigenmann-Rivas era' On July 2, 2012, Morales was replaced by news reporter Ralf Rivas who become the news anchor and also from another government-owned television station PTV-4, he joining Jess Caduco and Cathy Eigenmann as the main anchors. The same night, along with Magandang Umaga Ba?, IBC Headliners and Express Balita, the reformat were changed the new graphics, new set while floating large rear projection screens that allow the anchors to virtually "talk" to correspondents in live feeds, modified its news desk, new title card and new opening billboard. 'Caduco era' Jess Caduco become a solo anchor on October 1, 2012, and also with the oficial Ronda Trese pages in Facebook and Twitter account. Ronda Trese ''has its longest broadcast in its history on December 21, 2012 as it covered the Save the World of 2012 where the earth is safe will not be end. 'Caduco-Lusuegro era' Czarinah Lusuegro joining Caduco as the new main anchors in December 17, 2012 becoming the first tandem anchor on a newscast on Philippine television. ''Ronda Trese covered the 2013 New Year Countdown Special, with Caduco and Lusuegro anchoring it from Luneta Park, Manila. Together with Magandang Umaga Ba?, IBC Headliners and Express Balita, Ronda Trese adapted a new innovation of redesigned and revamped 3D graphics package with new logo, new opening billboard (OBB) with opening titles, the computer-animated and the new HD television, new news desk in sitting on a newsdesk, new set of IBC news center with a brighter flooring and background, and new title card on April 1, 2013 along with Facebook and Twitter account pages and the newly improved weather system of new weather graphics and reporting of division IBC Weather Center in the weather forecaster from PAGASA. 'New Reformat as Sembrano-Caduco era' As of September 30, 2013, former ABS-CBN news anchor Bernadette Sembrano returned to the news anchor, will joined Jess Caduco as the main anchors. The same night, Ronda Trese, Express Balita, changed their indents and new look with a new set, updated the newsdesk and new graphics design. It was first revealed on their official Facebook account. Since Sembrano was a former ABS-CBN news anchor was used to anchor a defunct CTN Midnite, and started their TV careers are now co-anchor to be joined by an original anchor Caduco as the late-night newscast; Caduco was put as co-host of Sembrano. As of July 7, 2014, Ronda Trese, together with Happy Morning Yehey, News at Noon, IBC Headliners and Express Balita, relaunched the new graphics and still with title cards. Caduco and Sembrano were becoming the late-night TV newscasters of the program, and eventually in a stand-up anchors would start the program opening before the report and during the closing time, and which after that reporter, it will be sitting on the newsdesk, after those commercial breaks, Caduco is a stand-up anchor and Sembrano is a sit-in anchor of newscast, and also after commercial breaks, two anchors sitting on the newsdesk. Recently, on October 6, 2014, along with Express Balita and IBC Headliners, Ronda Trese transformed into the new opening billboard (OBB). In addition, IBC News and Current Affairs announced its anchor from the sports segment anchor Anthony Suntay, will join Caduco and Sembrano are the trio. Anchors 'Current' *Jess Caduco (2011-present) *Bernadette Sembrano (2013-present) *Anthony Suntay (2013-present) 'Substitute Anchors' Serve as a temporary relief anchor for Caduco. *Mario Dumaual 'Former' *Elmer Mercado (2000-2002) *Ida Miranda Castro (2000-2002) *Cathy Eigenmann (2011-2012) *Jake Morales (2011-2012) *Ralf Rivas (2012) *Czarinah Lusuegro (2012-2013) Segment anchors *Maria Ressa - Pananaw: Special Report segment *Alvin Pura - Daloy ng Panahon weather forecast Segments *'Malayang Kalakalan' - Business and Economy News *'Intriga Ronda' - Showbiz News *'Palaro Hotline' - Sports News *'Weather Update' - Weather Forecast *'Coolinarya' - Food Features *'Cooltura' - Culture *'Pananaw: Special Report' - Special Report * Good Shot - Inspiring stories of Filipinos for a good work and good shot experience. Awards and recognitions 'Mabini Media Awards' *2014 Winner, Best Television Female News Program Anchor (Bernadette Sembrano) 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2014 12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program Anchors) - Won (Bernadette Sembrano) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program Anchors) - Won (Jess Caduco) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program) - Won 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best News Program) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Nominated 'Catholic Mass Media Awards (CMMA)' *34th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Outstanding News Programs) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female Newscaster) - Nominated (Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba) 'USTv Students Choice Awards' *9th USTv Students Choice Awards (Male News Anchors) - Won (Jess Caduco) *9th USTv Students Choice Awards (Student's Choice of Local Newscast) - Won *8th USTv Students Choice Awards (Student's Choice of Local Newscast) - Won References External links *Program Site *Ronda Trese on Facebook *Ronda Trese on Twitter *Ronda Trese on Multiply See also *A refreshing look for IBC-13's website *IBC-13 relanunch with the new facilities in Broadcast City *PTV-4 to turn commercial *From IBC News Tonight to Ronda Trese as the late-night newscast *IBC-13 celebration in 52 this 2012 *Ronda Trese changes late-night newscast landscape starting Monday on IBC *IBC-13 on tapping Kapamilya and Kapuso talents: "It's a win-win situation" *IBC-13 Relaunches New Media Platforms *Express Balita and Ronda Trese entered into new home, debuts new graphics last July 2012 *PNoy on IBC and RPN has a sequestered *IBC is Best Television of the Year *Biggest Sports Events in the World and PH to be Covered by Viva Sports on IBC *Express Balita and Ronda Trese launched on their mission of IBC News and Current Affairs *For IBC, It’s All About News and Current Affairs *Disgruntled PTV-4, IBC-13 workers join Sona rally *Jess Caduco became IBC's veteran news man *IBC News and Current Affairs *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:IBC News Category:Philippine news series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2000 Philippine television series debuts Category:Filipino-language television programming Category:2013 Philippine television series endings